Muramasa: Future Blade
by TheAnimeRacer
Summary: Masamune Hakuseki is the newest master of the Muramasa Blade in 2016, together with the blade's soul: Momohime, they will rid the world of evil and protect themselves
1. Info

_Muramasa Senji, the cursed sword-smith. It is said that his blades are his anger, and that the anger in them are passed to the one who uses it._

 _Two masters from the past used them, sure, they felt the evil spirit within them, but that did not stop them from living their lives._

 _Here's a story that comes to the future we live in: 2015, no… 2016, actually. This is how the story goes:_

* * *

 **STORY:**

The Oboro Muramasa is a sword fighting style cursed by many people, but the fighting style can save various people, like it did once in the Genroku Era of Japan. Now in 2016, a young high-scholar boy, Masamune Hakuseki, is going to find out that in his heritage, lived someone that once was a master of the Muramasa blade, and that he is the successor for the blade style.

* * *

 **CAST:**

Main Male Character: **Masamune Hakuseki**

A young boy with roughly 19 years old, Hakuseki lives a normal high-scholar life, with animes, mangas, friends and more other things. While reading through the family books, he discovered that one of the persons from his heritage on the Genroku Era was a master of the Demon Blade Muramasa. Discovering this, he finds out a false book, opening up a secret passageway on his family house that leads to one of the Muramasas: The Tempest. After gaining control of it, he discovers that in the sword is the soul of one of his ancestors: **Oboro Momohime** , once a master of the blade, and now the blade itself. Together, they will discover various enemies who came to destroy the world they know and the Muramasas, but Hakuseki will not let them.

Main Female Character: **Oboro Momohime**

A young girl that lived in the Genroku Era, where the Muramasas were made, born in 1676, she's 340 years old, but maintains her 19-year-old appearance, thanks to her being sealed within the blade. She can take a human form and transform back into the blade she is. She is incapable of breaking and carries a great power, to be used by Hakuseki Masamune.

 **Other characters:**

Yoshio Mika: Hakuseki's best female friend, she studies in the same school as him, and is also a swordswoman. Later in the story, she'll possess the Muramasa **Earth Hornet** , that houses the soul of **Hiroyuki Kisuke** , another Muramasa master in the same time as Momohime.

Hiroyuki Kisuke: The second Muramasa to be found by Hakuseki and used by Mika, Kisuke is 336 years old and keeps his appearance of a 15-year-old Shinobi (Ninja), but know that he is VERY mature.

* * *

 _Keeping the game in mind, there will be some hot spring moments, but one of these moments is VERY ADULT. It contains Hakuseki X Momohime and the story will be K-plus until I reach that scene, where it will jump to M._

 _Pretend this is an anime._

Title:

 **MURAMASA: FUTURE BLADE**

(Any better titles are welcome)


	2. The Next one

_Can't believe I left this story to ROT!_

 _Damn myself!_

* * *

 **MURAMASA: FUTURE BLADE**

 **Episode 1:** The next one

Why do they say a Muramasa is cursed when what they only want is someone to wield them? Muramasa is just like any conventional Katana, only with more power. And although I don't have one, I pretty much wanted to have to prove the people wrong about the Muramasa.

Who am I? Hakuseki Masamune. A first year on the most advanced High School of Tokyo: Genroku High.

I'm not someone popular there, although there are some Americans on the school who think they are the best ever when they just succeed in being douchebags.

Although they like to mess with first years, they never messed with me for some reason. Maybe planning something for me? Anyway.

"Seki-Kun!" I know that voice. It's Yoshio Mika, a friend I have ever since my childhood.

"Hi, Mika." I greeted her "Are we having a class soon?"

"Yup. It's about Katanas! And you KNOW how much you would like to swing one!" She said. I've been training with wooden swords for a long time until I could be almost called a Master.

"OK. Let's see how it's gonna go."

* * *

We were already being taught everything about Katanas in theory. But the teacher also was teaching us about an era where Katanas were used commonly: The Genroku Era, on which this school is named after.

"Back then, various Katanas were used because of a crisis happening on that time. Some say that various in-human happenings also took place there. But some say that this time was also cursed, because it was said that various cursed Katanas called 'Muramasa' were used on that time." That perked me up. VARIOUS Muramasas were used? Then this means that various people were cursed on that time... Or not?

While I was wondering that, the bell rang. It was time for me to go home.

"So, if you have a Katana you want to show us, you can bring it up on the next class we'll have tomorrow." The idea popped on bringing a Muramasa, but how? They say this sword is now anything but a myth.

* * *

While I was walking across the exit, I saw those Americans again, so I took the risk and decided to talk to them.

"Hey." I called them, they looked at me. "You seem to mess with everyone of the first year, but never me. Are you guys planning something or...?"

"Well..." One of them started speaking. "You're cool on our book. Just that." That left me with more questions than answers, but I'll let them slide for now.

While I was walking to home, I came across a monk, when I passed him, he glared at me for some seconds. I wonder if I did anything wrong?

Oh well, no time on dwelling on angry monks, I need to go home.

* * *

I live on a Residential district close to my school. At least I can run from school to house and last just a couple of minutes. Consider it my daily jog.

When I got in (I live alone, BTW), I took in the house's smell. It's still the same house I remember.

"I just wish you two didn't have to die, Oto-san and Oka-san..." My dad and mom died when a collapsing Temple came down on them. I couldn't do nothing, since I was a kid at the time. The cause of the collapsing was never discovered, so I am on a little investigative side to know what happened on that day.

I was searching through some family books until I found this one: "The Heritage of the Masamune Family". I picked it up and started reading it.

"The heritage of the Masamune Family is said to be cursed because of one of us that was born on the Genroku Era of Japan." I started reading "It is said that our family is a master on a type of Katana fighting called: 'Oboro Muramasa'." I stopped reading a little when I read that part.

 _Oboro Muramasa...?_ I thought. _So this Muramasa thing isn't a myth after all, since my dad was also a great Katana wielder and fighter..._

I kept reading the book. "One of the ancestors of our family was the one who started the accursed heritage, but its said that this girl was the one who saved the entire Japan from evil Monks who have desired to destroy the world as we know it." After reading that part, I remembered about that monk I saw earlier. Maybe that was one of the evil monks? Nevertheless, I kept reading until I reached the name of the girl that the book was talking about:

"Oboro...Momohime...?" The name sounded familiar, but I don't remember having a great-grandma with that name... I put the book back on the shelf, wondering about this 'Oboro Momohime' person. I was about to pick another book, but when I tried taking it off, it revealed itself to be a false book. After I pulled it, the bookshelf started opening, revealing a secret room.

"What?" I said out loud. Since curiosity is a bitch to me, I got in the room and it revealed itself to be a hallway. I wonder why did dad or mom never told me about this place.

I reached a very dimly lit room, where a Katana and its sheath were in. The room had green-lighted candles... for some reason... But the most mysterious thing is the Katana in it. It sent some kind of evil energy from it, although the energy wasn't really affecting me.

 _Wait..._ I started thinking _Is this a..._

I approached the Katana and picked it up. "This is a Muramasa... Right?" I said to myself.

 _"Any Oboro Style samurai who wields this blade will be unstoppable."_ I heard a voice and looked around, but found no one.

"..." I stayed quiet for some time. If what this voice is saying is true, then maybe...

"I know. I'll take this Muramasa to the class, and see how everyone will react!" I said to myself, so after I decided what I would do...

 **I drew the blade.**

* * *

Card #1 collected: **Masamune Hakuseki**

Age 19

Weight 50 Kg

Height 1.60 m

Secret Art Tempest III

* * *

Card #2 collected: **Yoshio Mika**

Age 19

Weight 45.3 Kg

Height 1.50 m

Secret Art: None at the moment

* * *

The next day at the school, I brought the Katana with me, everyone was surprised to see me turn up with that, but I explained to them what it was for.

Although I couldn't shake the feeling of being followed.

When I arrived in class, everyone was a little shocked to see my Blade.

"You actually brought a Katana!" Some said, but I caught glance of Mika, which was in a different state of shock at the blade I brought, almost like... She KNEW what blade I brought? I'd have to ask her later.

The teacher came in and asked if one of us brought a Katana, I raised my hand.

"Well then, come on and show us your blade, Hakuseki-Kun." I nodded and went forward.

"Before I show my blade... I suggest that you seriously DON'T react in an exaggerated way OK?" I told them. Everyone nodded, and when I was ready, I drew the blade from its sheath, showing its glowing iron.

"Ooooohhh~" Everyone in the class went that way, except for Mika, who was now sweating bullets. I wonder what's going on?

Suddenly, we felt the ground shake, someone was attacking our school.

"What is going on!?" Our Teacher said, scared. Out of instinct, I ran to the point where the shaking happened. "Wait, Seki-Kun! Come back here!" I didn't pay attention to the teacher and kept running to the area.

When I reached it, I was behind a lot of people that were staring at...

...a giant one-eyed blue monk?

 _Now that's strange..._ I thought to myself.

"Which one of you is holding the Muramasa...!?" The blue monk asked, with certain authority that I don't even know where did he got it from.

 _Well, my family had this blade_ I thought _So it's my responsibility to rid this school of this Evil Monk!_ After deciding myself, I ran between the crowd of people and approached the giant Monk.

"HEY!" I called him, he looked at me. "You're looking for the Muramasa!?" after saying that, I drew the desired Katana without thinking twice.

" **I** HAVE IT!" After I screamed that, everyone on the school started looking at me with eyes that say: "Is he crazy?" "The Muramasa is just a myth!" "Look out! He's gonna go insane!"

Well I didn't care about the eyes around me, I just cared about wanting to take down the Monk ahead of me.

"You... Are you Hakuseki Masamune?" The Monk asked.

"The one with the cursed heritage? Yes. I am. And if you want this Muramasa, you're gonna have to take it!" I said, challenging him.

"You will regret ever challenging the monks of Japan!" He said before throwing some circling objects in the air. These objects shot lighting from them.

"Seki!" I heard a voice behind me. It was Mika "Bring him Down!" So she was encouraging me...

"..." I stayed quiet for a moment, before dashing towards the monk.

"LET'S DO THIS!" I screamed.

* * *

I avoided the lightning that shot from the flying objects and reached the monk, then I started slashing away at him, doing a lot of damage to him.

"You are just a little kid! What makes you think you are capable of defeating me!?" The monk mocked me, but I answered with a slash to his face.

"I am the next master of the Oboro Muramasa style!" I answered, then did another slash "And you can NEVER defeat me when I hold a blade like this!"

I kept slashing at him, doing various damage points at him. Eventually he jumped back, trowing three more flying objects. I avoided the lighting from them and kept slashing. The monk then slapped me away from him, but I blocked it with the blade.

"What!?" The monk shouted suddenly "The blade was supposed to BREAK! How come it didn't!?" He's right, though. Muramasas aren't invincible, they break. What could this Muramasa have?

"I don't know." I answered him. "But now you'll taste DEFEAT!"

I started dashing towards him, avoiding everything he threw at me. Then an aura started forming around me with a pink color. I connected my soul with the blade and unleashed its special attack:

"TEMPEST!" I jumped, then started spinning in a circle at the Monk, then I made contact with him. I kept circling at him until I passed his body, creating a hole on him.

"H...H...How...?" The monk said, then he turned around. What he saw was stunning:

I was preparing for the final slash on him, but there was an avatar of a young girl, about my age, with a pink kimono, also holding a Muramasa.

"Now..." I said, with the girl's voice together with me. "Burn... In... HELL!" Then I flew at him, doing a final slice and ending this monster's life.

* * *

I was now in front of every student ever on the school, blade still in hand. I looked up and saw the stunned faces of the students. I stood up, spun the blade and sheathed it, then I said:

"Holding a Muramasa doesn't mean you're cursed. It means you have the power to destroy evil!"

After I finished, everyone in the school cheered at my victory and came at me, congratulating me in every kind of way possible. Even the Principal wasn't believing on what he saw.

I heard compliments like: "THAT WAS AWESOME!" "Do that again!" "Where did you learn to swing that so easily!?" "You're really something great, Seki!". I wasn't really used to this kind of attention, but hey, at least it's good to celebrate somethings you did for the people!

I then noticed Mika looking at me, and she smiled, saying:

"You do are a Cursed hero, aren't you?" I just smiled at her.

"If I am cursed, I prefer myself to be that way."

And just like that, my adventures as a Muramasa holder begun.

* * *

 _If you played Muramasa: The Demon Blades, you know who that Blue Monk is. And since the male character I made is a descendant of Momohime, I decided his first enemy would be that monk._

 _Anyway, next chapter, we'll meet the re-Incarnated Momohime! Now she is the blade that Hakuseki holds!_

 _Stay tuned!_


	3. The soul of the Blade

_OK. Where is Momohime and Kisuke if this is a Muramasa story?_

 _Calm down. Kisuke will be for later, but Momohime will appear right now!_

 _Let's go?_

* * *

 **MURAMASA: FUTURE BLADE**

 **Episode 2:** The soul of the Blade

My morning jogs this time didn't feel the same as before. Not only am I now being attacked by various Spirit Ninjas, I've been feeling more... active than normal.

Ever since I got this Murasama, my energy has doubled and I could become faster and stronger! This sword really IS something! I'm glad my family is cursed then!

But I know that there are people out there who are trying to destroy this sword and bring this world to an end. As an Oboro Style master, I must stop them!

Right now, I'm at my home at night. I really need to rest after today. On the way, I found Onis (Demons) that were just a little stronger, but I managed to defeat them.

I plopped into bed and rolled my covers, holding the Murasama by my side.

"You really do are very powerful, aren't you? I wonder why..."

That's what I said before falling asleep on the bed.

* * *

The next day didn't have any school, but I still had to get out to protect the people against the Evil Ninjas and Onis. So when I woke up, I reached for my blade...

Only to touch a very smooth skin.

"What?" I said. I kept touching the body until I turned my head to-

OH MY GOD!

I immediately jumped out of the bed, scared at what I saw before me: A young girl, appearing to be on her fifteens, and with a peach Kimono that is A LITTLE TOO LOW ON HER SHOULDERS. I looked away to prevent myself of being accused a pervert. I heard the girl yawn, signalizing she was waking up.

"W-Who are you!?" I asked her, without looking back.

"Hm?" I heard the girl start to say. "Oh. I guess you don't recognize me on this form, Masamune Hakuseki." This girl KNOWS my name!? How co-

Wait... I peeked a little to the side and saw that the girl already fixed her Kimono. I sighed in relief and turned around.

"How do you kno-" I stopped myself when I took a good look at the girl. What she was wearing consisted of a Peach-Colored robe, some flowers and a red headband on her hair and *ahem* Black Fishnet stockings.

( _A/N: Just kill me now_ )

But the dress already reminded me of someone:

"M... Momohime...?" I said, remembering the girl from the book I read.

"Yes. It's me." She confirmed. Then I noticed something on her belt... Hey!

"That's MY Muramasa!" I said, pointing at the Katana on her belt.

"Huh?" She said, then looked at what I was pointing. "Ah. You shouldn't worry about it. The Muramasa you're trying to find is actually me." ...Huh?

"Excuse me?" I said to her. "YOU are my Muramasa?"

"Yes." She said. Then she started spinning in the air, shining a lot. The next moment, I was holding my Muramasa on my hand.

"Wha...?" I was stunned to say the least. Momohime actually IS my blade! "But... Why?"

"I am actually the spirit that inhabits this blade." Momohime said from the blade. "And if you said my name, you must know me." I threw the blade upwards, and it transformed back into the girl.

( _A/N: By the way, if you're wondering, Momohime's voice is like when Jinkuro possesses her body, but she still acts like a girl._ )

"So... Your soul has been guarded on the blade for CENTURIES?" I asked her

"Yes. Although my family has been living for generations, they always used me when the time to fight was coming." She said to me.

"I'm assuming I am the next one on this generation?"

"Yes." She confirmed. So when I took on the responsibility to rid this world of evil with the Muramasa, I didn't have to, because that job was mine for the taking. "And I shall be your personal blade." I nodded when she said that.

"But I don't think you should have stayed on blade form for a lot of time, Momohime. Did you awaken just now?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Yes, I did." Oh my god... So she still must be locked on the past. She doesn't even know in what time she is! "Can you tell me what is this time period?" I called it.

"This is 2016, Momohime." She gasped when she heard the year. "You've been on blade form for four centuries!" Momohime then knelled down on the bed, looking a little sad.

"I've lost... FOUR centuries of my life?" She asked herself. "Why...?" I patted her head to comfort her.

"Hey... It could be worse." I told her. "Your life could have been taken on these times and you might have never met me." She looked up to me after I said that.

"You are here now, Momohime. That's all that matters." She smiled brightly after I said that, then hugged me.

It seems I have a new friend, for a while life.

* * *

Card #3 collected: **Momohime**

Age 340 (19)

Weight 49 Kg (20 g in Blade Form)

Height 1.55 m

Secret Art Tempest III

* * *

The next week. Me and Momohime were walking to the school. Momohime was taking in how much Japan has changed on these past centuries.

"...and so Japan became one of the most technological advanced countries in the world! Par with United States, the whole continent of Europe and South Korea." I was explaining to her.

"Japan really did change the last time I saw it..." Momohime said. "How will I get used to this place?"

"Some traditions from your era still persist today. For example..." I pointed at her Kimono "People still wear these kinds of Kimono." She smiled at that, of course, since the Kimono is a great tradition here on Japan that will NEVER be broken.

"Then I at least won't feel out of place here." She affirmed.

We arrived at the school and we talked to the principal about Momohime and my Muramasa.

Now it just rests my classmates to know about her.

When we arrived on class. We were met by... Male gazes...

Well that's to be expected, since Momohime is... Well, very beautiful.

"OK, Calm down, people. Let's talk about this." I told them. So I explained what Momohime actually is, and they really were surprised about it, although Mika was looking curious about her...

I swear this friend of mine has been having some weird habits ever since I got my Muramasa... Anyway. The teacher also knows about Momohime so we were fine now.

* * *

While we were coming back from school, we came around a store with TVs, which were broadcasting something that caught out interest:

" _This in just now: There has been reports that a kind of Red Demon has invaded the heart of Tokyo: Shibuya. Authorities are already in the area, trying to contain the creature._ "

Me and Momohime looked at each other and decided to go to Shibuya to check what was happening. Momohime transformed into the blade and I started running to Shibuya with her on my sheath.

-Time Skip-

When we arrived there, the authorities AND military of Japan were having a hard time defeating the giant Red Oni in front of them. The Oni swung his weapon, a Kanabo, at them and he destroyed various vehicles, showing he was more powerful than the normal people of Japan.

He laughed at them. "Why are these powerless puny mortals trying to defeat ME?! I cannot be beaten!" I decided the Oni has pissed me off already and ran to the guards, but they stopped me.

"Please, stay away. Let the autho-" I drew my blade, interrupting them.

"The only thing that will defeat that Oni is this blade! You CAN'T stop me!" I said before jumping over them and over the cars until I reached the Oni

"HEY!" I called him.

"Aww... This puny mortal wants to challenge ME? The immortal Oni!?"

"You say you're immortal, and that might be true." I said, before showing him my Muramasa "But THIS blade will DEFEAT you!" The Oni got shocked when he felt the evil energy of the blade.

"A... Mura... Masa...?!" He said with pauses.

"Not just ANY Muramasa!" I said, before throwing it in the air, making Momohime transform back into her girl form.

"T-THAT G-GIRL!" The Oni shouted. Momohime landed on the ground and drew her Muramasa, pointing it at the Oni.

"You have disturbed my time, and now you plan on disturbing THIS time as well? I won't forgive you!" She announced, then she drew another Muramasa from her sheath and threw it at me. I catched it, and pointed at the Oni as well.

"We shall defeat you, Demon!" After I said that, the Oni roared, scaring the rest of the people.

* * *

(Play here: "Incredible Power")

Momohime was the first to dash to him and make the first hits on him. I followed up with even more hits and prepared for a different Secret Art:

"Moonlight!" I slashed upwards with the blade, creating a large violet with yellow moon shapes. That hurt the Oni more than he thought it would, and he stumbled backwards.

"Grrr! You won't defeat me!" The Oni said before smashing the Kanabo on the ground, creating a shockwave. We jumped over it and started slashing the Oni in tandem, Momohime slashed on the left, I slashed on the right.

The Muramasas, while slashing together, were already doing massive damage to the Oni, and when we reached its head, we delivered the final blow on him, doing an X-Slash on its head.

* * *

The Red Oni fell to the ground, defeated. The authorities were just staring at us for what we did to help them. Suddenly, a smoke bomb was used and we looked behind us. It was a Monk that appeared behind us, and one that Momohime knew well:

"Rankai!" Momohime growled, she wanted to slice him, but I put my blade in front of her.

"Control yourself. Let's see what this Monk has to say, first." I told her. She nodded and transformed back into the blade. I sheathed her. "So... You're the monk that's causing all these problems, huh?"

The Monk just chuckled a little before starting. "I am Rankai. The Monk god of Japan. And I see you are trying to stop my plans of fulfilling the prophecy of the end of times."

"The end of times, huh?" I said in curiosity.

"Onis will destroy buildings, Spirits will scare humans, the world will be doomed when the time comes!" Rankai started talking "Nothing and NO ONE shall stop the end of times. But you... You, the cursed Oboro Style master, is trying to STOP this prophecy!?" I drew my blade and kept its pointed edge at Rankai's neck.

"If the world ends someday, then that's OK with me." I spoke "But this world WON'T end TODAY. The world WON'T be finished by demons and spirits. The world will end on its own!" After I finished, I sheathed the blade.

"You will regret ever challenging Raikan, the Monk god, and its prophecy!" The monk said while gripping his rosary. He then threw a smoke bomb on the ground and disappeared.

I would be just waiting his next challenge to the Muramasa. This threat is the perfect chance to prove that Muramasa, the cursed sword, CAN save the world!

* * *

 _The next chapter will see the start of the hunt to the Genroku Legends. Masamune and Momohime, then later Mika and Kisuke, will try to find the Four Legendary Warriors of the Genroku Era:_

 _-Miike Okoi, the Enraged Nekomata_

 _-Gonbe, the Farmer Warrior_

 _-Arashimaru, the Cursed Ninja_

 _-Enen Rajyaki, the Blessed Demon_

 _The first one they shall hunt for is Miike Okoi, the Enraged Nekomata._


End file.
